The Hidden Threat
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: Sequel to Welcome to NCIS. Clark and Ziva attempt to enjoy their honeymoon but when Lex escapes he unleashes a new threat that could result in the death of millions and the end of the world as they know it.
1. Chapter 1

Clark opened his eyes and smiled as he looked into the brown eyes of his wife. Ziva returned his smile, both enjoying the comfort of the other lying beside them.

"So where do you want to go today?" Clark asked and Ziva laughed. It was a question Clark had taken to asking her after they had spent two days in Egypt; as a sort of combined wedding gift Oliver and Bruce had given them keys to one of their vacation homes in each major country around the world, telling them to use it as they pleased.

So that was what the newlyweds did, typically spending four or five days in each country before going on to the next one. Gibbs had told them to take three months off, saying they had earned it after dealing with Darksied.

"I hear Brazil is lovely this time of year" Ziva told him, kissing him on the lips between each word. He smirked before he began to kiss her back, knowing they could get to Brazil in seconds if they wanted to, even without Ziva having his powers. She had to give them up after they dealt with Darksied since Jor-El had told her that humans couldn't handle the strain that came with having Kryptonian powers for an extended period of time. If they kept the abilities for too long their bodies would give out and they would die.

However Clark had barely begun to kiss her back when his phone rang. He swore, but when he saw it was Gibbs he knew something was wrong because his boss would only call him if it was an emergency. He answered the phone and in seconds his face had gone from one of mild worry to rage and it took everything he had not to crush the phone.

"Are you sure about this boss? Alright, bye"

"I am guessing our plans for Brazil will have to wait?" Ziva asked, noting the fury on Clark's face. Clark nodded tersely before speaking, anger clear in every word he spoke.

"Lex has escaped"

He didn't have to say anything else; ten minutes later they were walking through the doors of NCIS headquarters where Gibbs stood waiting for them.

"What the hell happened?" Clark asked, not even bothering to greet his boss.

"This was taken at 2347 last night" Gibbs told him as McGee pulled up a video feed from Lex's cell which was located in NCIS headquarters. The video was a video of Lex asleep, his head towards the wall.

"What're you getting at Gibbs?" Clark asked.

"When I went in this morning, all I found was a dead body"

"Then why do you think he escaped?" Ziva asked.

"Because Mrs. Kent" Ducky said using her married name as he exited the elevator. "the dead body in our departed friend's cell was a clone"

"Are you sure Ducky?" Mcgee asked him and the medical examiner nodded.

"That room is on 24-hour surveillance, how is it possible that Lex escaped?" Clark asked, afraid of the likely answer.

"There were only a handful of people who knew about Lex being held here" Gibbs trailed off.

"Which means there's a traitor in NCIS" Clark finished.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark and Ziva walked into Leon's office a week after Lex escaped with Clark feeling more furious than he had in months; they were still no closer to finding out who had helped Lex escape and Clark couldn't stand the thought of Lex out there doing who knows what. He had barely stopped except to sleep and that was only so Ziva would sleep. He didn't need sleep but even though her Mossad training allowed her to go without sleep longer than most people she was still human and his wife refused to sleep while he was chasing down leads and so Clark slept; even though he wanted Lex captured he knew his wife was more important.

"Director?" Clark asked tersely wanting Leon to get to the point so he could get back to finding Lex.

"I've got an assignment for you."

"All due respect Director, I can't take on an assignment while Lex is still out there."

"I don't recall giving you an option."

"Leon do you know what Lex is capable of because I do know firsthand and I will not allow that bastard to roam free so he can threaten my family, not to mention the threat from Darksied."

"I understand Clark trust me, but you've been working yourself ragged, we all have and you seem to forget there's more than one way to skin a cat."

"What are you getting at Leon?"

"We've been tracking an arms dealer named La Gran Oui or the Frog for months and we need to get someone close to him. His daughter's involved in the business as well and we need someone to go undercover as an interested buyer who'll gain the daughter's trust and then hopefully meet her father so we can nail him. We were originally going to use DiNozzo but considering he turned into a traitor I need you to do it since McGee doesn't have any practice being undercover and I want this to stay strictly in-house."

"What does this have to do with Lex and why would you use me? I have no experience being undercover either."

At this statement Ziva and Leon both started laughing and Ziva nearly had tears in her eyes by the time she was able to speak.

"Clark you spent fifteen years pretending to be a normal farmboy from Kansas; I think you have more than enough experience." She finished giving him a quick kiss before they turned back to the now smiling Director.

"Ziva's right and as for what Lex has to do with this, we think the Frog may be supplying Lex with weapons and other resources but we can't prove it since he's hidden his tracks so well. Now here's the part you won't like." Leon told them.

"Clark, you have to pretend to fall in love with the daughter."

"HELL NO! I'm not going to cheat on my wife!" He yelled, eyes beginning to burn and only Ziva's hand on his arm prevented him from attacking the NCIS director.

"If there was another choice I wouldn't be asking. However I do have a compromise."

Clark waited arms folded across his chest.

"If you're going to be an arms dealer, you're going to need a bodyguard." Vance said, indicating Ziva.

Clark opened his mouth to protest but before he uttered so much as a syllable he found himself flat on his back with Ziva's gun pressed into the side of his head.

"You are dead." Ziva said simply before helping Clark to his feet.

"What does that prove? We all know I can't be hurt."

"Appearances Kent. No arms buyer in their right mind wouldn't have a bodyguard and as Ziva just showed us she's more than capable."

"That's not the point!"

"Just drop it Clark. We are doing this together and that is final." Ziva said in a tone that allowed no room for argument.

Clark wanted to protest but he just nodded his dislike of their plan clear on his face.

"You'll meet the daughter Jeanne tomorrow. I suggest you spend some time getting acquainted with her file." Vance said, passing them a file.

Clark took the file before he turned back to Leon, glaring as he did so.

"Listen carefully to me Leon. If I think any harm is going to come to Ziva this operation is over and as soon as this is done I'm hunting Lex until that bastard is either in jail or in the ground. Do we understand each other?" Clark asked the threat behind his words obvious.

"Perfectly." The Director replied and Clark and Ziva walked out of his office.

"Gibbs I'll be back in a few." Clark called to his boss who just nodded in response. Clark walked out the door, Ziva following close behind and as soon as the door shut behind them they were soaring through the air with Ziva's arms wrapped around his neck. They landed outside of the Talon and Ziva smiled as they walked inside the newly rebuilt coffee shop which was empty save for Martha Kent who was working behind the counter.

"Hi Clark, Hi Ziva." She said hugging them both before they sat down. She brought them back coffee and walked upstairs sensing that the two wanted to be alone.

"Are you ok with this?" Clark asked a few minutes later.

"I am fine Clark."

"Don't lie to me Zi."

"What do you want me to say Clark? That I am happy that Leon gave you this assignment? I am angry because I am going to be unable to do anything while you pretend to love some other woman."

"Zi just tell me and I'll make Leon find someone else. I want to find Lex but nothing is more important to me than you."

"I know Clark and I wish there was another way but this is the best chance we have to find Lex. I will be fine as long as I know you are mine."

Clark leaned across the table and kissed his wife his lips only leaving hers when she needed air to breath.

"I will always be yours. Yours and yours alone."

"If that bitch tries to sleep with you she will die… painfully." Ziva said as they walked towards the warehouse where they were supposed to meet Jeanne. Clark wore a black suit with a red tie and he had a gun strapped to his hip while Ziva was wearing a black tank top and combat boots with a gun at her side and several knives on her person. In Clark's opinion she had never looked more beautiful.

"Mr. Jones glad you could make it." A woman said as she walked out of the shadows with four men behind her, all obviously carrying guns. She was average height with jet black hair and green eyes; Clark supposed she was pretty but she had nothing on Ziva.

"Please call me Charles." He replied giving her a smile.

"I'm Jeanne. My father said you were looking to do some business?"

"Indeed although I expected to do business with the Frog himself."

"If one wishes to do business with my father one must first do business with me… although in this case I'm not opposed to mixing business with pleasure." She said with a wink. Clark fought the urge to roll his eyes and instead just grinned and nodded.

"Is the girl your bitch?" One of Jeanne's guards asked and faster than the eye could follow he found a knife in his chest while the other three found bullets in their knees and shoulders.

"No she's my bodyguard." Clark replied to the deceased man.

"Impressive." Jeanne told him nodding at Ziva.

"So should we discuss business?"

"Of course Charles. Perhaps over dinner?"

Clark smiled and nodded but inwardly he groaned; this was going to be a really long assignment.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell?" Clark asked as the door to his hotel room burst open and the room was filled with Federal Agents.

"Clark Kent?" One asked, showing an I.D.

"Who wants to know?" Clark asked, ignoring the ID; he held his tongue but in his head he was using every swear word he knew, in English and Kryptonian as well as a few Arabic ones he had picked up in Israel; whoever these people were they could have just blown the entire operation and lost Clark's only chance at getting to Lex.

"I'm Agent Tobias Fornell FBI; you're assignment has been canceled and you are to return to NCIS effective immediately."

"On whose authority?" Ziva asked stepping into the room; she had been planting cameras for use later that evening, but it appeared that they wouldn't be necessary.

"The Secretary of the Navy."

Twenty minutes later Clark and Ziva were walking back into NCIS followed by Fornell and two of his agents who had stuck to them like glue as if to be sure they wouldn't try and go anywhere other than NCIS.

"What the hell's going on Kent?" Gibbs asked after they followed him into the confrence room.

"That's what I'd like to know boss. I was getting ready for my 'date' with Jeanne when Fornell and his boys bust into the room and order me back to NCIS. I'm hoping there's a good reason for ruining our best chance at getting Lex Luthor back in jail." Clark said, glaring at Tobias.

"NCIS no longer has any juristiction on this case. Neither Lex Luthor or the Frog are your business anymore."

The door to the confrence room shut behind the man who had spoken. He was in his early thirties, Clark guessed, and looked like he was someone who had just won the lottery.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Richard Polsun, and I'm with the department of justice."

"In other words you're Sec Nav's errand boy." Gibbs muttered.

"Actually I'm responsible for cleaning up our investigative services, and I'm sorry to say there's some dirty laundry in NCIS."

He pulled out cuffs and walked over towards Ziva reaching for her wrist; however Clark's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist before he could begin to cuff the former Mossad officer.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm doing my job Agent Kent and unless you want to lose yours you'll unhand me."

At a nod from his wife, Clark regretfully released the man's wrist.

"Ziva Kent, you are hereby under arrest for treason against the United States."

Before anyone else could say anything the door opened again and Director Vance walked in.

"What's going on Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"It appears that Ziva has been selling secrets to an unknown terrorist cell." Leon said finally.

Clark and Gibbs tried to protest but Leon cut them off.

"Polsun has evidence and I'm afraid there's nothing we can do."

"Leon-" Clark began, but Ziva cut him off.

"It will be fine Clark." She said and kissed him before walking out of the confrence room.

"Ziva's been set up." Clark said as soon as the door shut behind Polsun.

"The orders from the Secretary of the Navy were crystal clear." Leon told him holding up the printout of the email he had received from him.

"NCIS cannot get involved." He finished with a knowiing look at Clark, who nodded and took off his badge.

"Then I resign effective immediately."

"I can't allow you to discuss this case with my agents, however you can visit as long as you like." Leon finished and Clark grinned, before his mood darkened. Even with Leon's help there was only so much he could do; if he wanted to find out who had framed his wife he would have to figure out who would have wanted to frame her in the first place and there was only one person he could ask without tipping Polsun off that he was doing his own investigation.

"I need five minutes with DiNozzo."


End file.
